Patronus No More
by MrsLongbottom13
Summary: And, Because Fred was no more, my Patronus was no more. When George is asked to send a Patronus to old friends of Ron and Hermione for their wedding, he realized he can't produce one, It's gone, along with his happy memories. Sad Fluff! T for paranoia


Patronus No More.

George Weasley only just realized that his brother, Ron, and his best friend, now fiancée, Hermione Granger, were to be married. And, strangely, he had no emotion about it. He hadn't had any emotions for the past 8 years. Not since the Final Battle. Not since he lost Fred.

"George, Dear! Molly Weasley, his mother, ran breathlessly into the room.

"I need you to send a Patronus to Kingsley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Penelope, Neville and Luna Longbottom and their little ones, Lorcan and Lysander, Seamus and Iona Finnegan, she's pregnant, you know, and, hmm…..Oh, yes! Dean and Lucia Thomas and their kids, Fiona and Marcus, Cho Chang-Li and her husband, Shiang Li and their kids, Henrietta and Liona, Hannah and Ernie MacMillan, wait, don't invite them, they didn't like Ron, anyway, no need to send one to Ginny and Harry, they'll know for sure, they're the maid and man of honour, who else, let's see…OH! Aberforth, of course, and I'll take care of Aunt Muriel, can't believe that old bat is still alive, Kreacher can of course come, if he wants, Teddy Lupin will be with Harry and Gin, of course. Send a message to all of the listed people explaining that Ron and Hermione are to be married and they're all invited! Oh! This is _wonderful, _George! Wonderful! After all this time, I was wondering when it was going to happen…my little Ronnie, about to be _married!" _She blustered through the list without taking a single breath, wiping tears of joy and clasping her hands together.

She hustled out of the room to make amends to her old wedding dress, which she'll give to Hermione. It was a thing of beauty, actually, a crème dress with soft pink floral accents. Totally Hermione. _It would go quite well with her Yule Ball earrings…._ George thought to himself. _Maybe I could just send letters to everyone, I could even walk to the Longbottom's from here… _He was delaying the inevitable. Delaying his Patronus. Nobody in his family knew, Dementors weren't very common in Ottery St. Catchpole. Not his family, not Lee Jordan, not even his wife and first child, Angelina and Fred II, knew the ultimate secret: That George Weasley could no longer produce a Patronus Charm. What was once a playful chimp, like Fred's, conjured up by the happiest memories of the two of them playing pranks, was now a barely even a cloud of silver mist, not unlike the liquid silver nectar of Memories in the Pensieve, or the silent misty droplets that were now cascading down George's cheeks. All of his happy memories were with Fred. The only memories that filled George's head now were the traumatic events all those years ago, seeing Remus and tonks, hands inches apart, seeing Pavarti Patil, his friend, his comrade, being covered in a blanket by her own _sister, _no less. But the memory that stuck out most in his mind was the image of his brother, his identical twin, his other half, Fred, lying on a cot, his usually bright face now ash-streaked, gray and lifeless, his humour-filled eyes now closed forever to the world. _Maybe it was better off, his eyes closed. _George thought to himself, _so he couldn't see how ugly the world has become. _So, essentially, his happy memories were no more because Fred was no more_. And because Fred was no more,_ George thought, silver tears reflecting the memories of his past drifting down his cheeks_, My Patronus is no more. _

_**Ahhh! Just a bit of slight fluff and sadness there. I'm putting this under Ron/Hermione because the 'Patronus no more' these revolves around planning for their wedding. Not my best of stories, but my friend mentioned how George could no longer produce a Patronus and I just HAD to write about it. So, please R and R! Also, this will sound pathetic, but take a look at my next story, which will be coming out soon, Piano Notes, a chapter story about Draco/OC! **_


End file.
